Thoughts on a Slow Day
by h3AdS1aMM3r
Summary: A few days after the most recent hollow night, Gordeau and Chaos muse about the transpired events and their concerns for each other.


I'm working with whatever extremely little info I have about this game from wikis. Any errors do tell!

(follows somewhat of a combined arcade mode of some characters)

* * *

><p><span>One Shot: Thoughts on a Slow Day<span>

"Could I get some of that…?"

"You do know that the kitchen is literally 5 steps to your left? And isn't it almost time for you to get to work?"

"I'll just call and tell the boss I've got a fever or something, no biggie."

"Really now? Why am I not surprised…"

Gordeau sighed and sank back into the sofa, aimlessly flicking through every channel that Chaos had on his television. Really now, educational programmes and news channels? Chaos never had anything fun for him to watch. Hell, anything, even one of those action anime would suffice right now.

It had been almost a week since the previous hollow night which, according to the harvester of greed himself, had been one of the most extreme and intense ones yet. There were lots of different players this time round, not just the usual voids devouring people. Of course, unlike a certain blood covered maniac he fought that day, Gordeau knew he was not taking part in the hollow night purely for kicks and thrills.

_Argh_, he quickly shook his head_, it's not like we found any clues about the red knight this time round either, I really shouldn't overthink things for now. _

The hollow night was a brutal place. And as skilled a fighter as he knew he was, it would not do most people too good to have it hanging around every month.

Gordeau lifted his head up slightly to his good buddy, Chaos, sitting in a corner of the living room hammering away at his keyboard. The glasses-clad young man took a sip of his coffee, his right hand still rapidly typing. As quick as he had picked it up, the cup was back on the table in no time.

_Man does he ever take his eyes away from that computer? Well, at least I don't have to worry about him if he's like this. Honestly, if this was still back when I first met the dude, it would've such a pain in the ass to deal with him. But look at the kid now, so refined and behaving with a lot of manners. From world class gangster to a high level nerd eh? Hah, its actually a pretty amusing transformation…_

"You know, Gordeau, I really don't feel comfortable with you staring at me like that," the subject of Gordeau's thoughts spoke, eyes not leaving the laptop screen, "If you have something to ask, be direct about it."

"Nah, just wondering how you're not tired after working on that thing for hours. You need to get up and get out of this place for a bit man. Smell the flowers, get some fresh air. Hey, if you're lucky, maybe a girl or three would start clinging onto ya."

"And you're the one to talk? At least I'm doing work, unlike you Mr Freeloader. Besides, don't talk to me about women. The last time I think I actually saw you with a woman was probably with Hilda."

"Aw, you wound me! And don't say that, I met quite a few flowers during the hollow night."

Rolling his eyes, stood up and shot Gordeau a knowing glance. While it was true that he did not like his Gordeau freeloading at his place Gordeau was still his best friend. Underneath all their insults and poking at each other, both friends knew that they'd draw swords the moment something serious happened to the other party. Chaos knew that his best friend was prone to very reckless actions that often led to him getting into trouble sometimes with Yato and Licht Kreis.

Chaos was not as active during the most recent hollow night, and it kind of made him nervous a little inside whenever Gordeau went out to actively participate. Sure he had work and administrative jobs to do and plan for Amnesia, but part of him felt really uneasy if he knew his friend was out there and easily exposed to death. Not that he had no faith in Gordeau's combat skills of course (he was one of the best around).

_No use for such worrisome thoughts now, he's alright and that's enough to relieve me. I need to distract myself from these thoughts…_

"Gordeau," Chaos asked, prompting the harvester to move his body a bit, "you said you met the 'Unknown Actor who accompanies Yato's Princess'? Did I hear you right then?"

"Unknown Actor…? Oh, the kid? Yeah I met him."

"Could you tell me more about what happened then?"

* * *

><p><em>(A few days back)<em>

_Before him stood a young boy still wearing his school uniform. Gordeau wasn't sure if he should be impressed that a kid managed to find out Amnesia's base of operations, or if he just got lost around the area. _

_The boy looked like he was determined to do something, yet he did not seem too bothered of what lay ahead of him. _

"_I'm sorry but," the boy spoke after a bit, "unless you intend to stop me from going on, could you please move aside? I'm in a hurry and you're not helping."_

_Oh? The kid had spunk. Gordeau wanted to see how much of it the kid had._

"_Boy, do you know who you're talking to, and what lies beyond this path? Seriously, if you're not prepared to die then run along home or the night might take you."_

_The boy only deepened his stare the taller figure before him. Spreading his legs slightly apart, the boy's hands glowed a bright red. Then, from an empty space, a long red sword was pulled from it._

"_I guess that means I've got to move you by myself don't I?"_

_Gordeau's eye widened a bit at the blade. The Unknown Actor who accompanied Yato's Princess, wielding a red blade. The moment the weapon appeared, Gordeau could feel that this boy was no ordinary Inbirth. _

_Smirking a bit to himself, a large, purplish black scythe appeared in Gordeau's._

"_Heh, well, let's see if you can."_

_The youth only seemed to get more combat ready as his own opponent looked to become a bigger threat. Bracing himself, Gordeau watched as the Unknown Actor launched himself forward, swinging his blade in a wide arc._

"_BLACK…ORBITER!"_

* * *

><p>Chaos blinked for a moment as Gordeau continued the tale, stupefied upon hearing the situation described to him. The Harvester of Souls, the one man whom he thought was near unbeatable.<p>

"Got wrecked," Gordeau finished matter of factly, "well, not that hard anyway. It was a close fight. But the little bugger pulled off a really dirty trick on me, stabbing the ground and shooting dark energy at me!"

"I don't know if I should laugh or just cry at your incompetency in battle. Do you dull that much if you don't fight everyday, Gordeau?"

"Ah can it, you probably would have lost too even if you had your little doggy with you. Then what would you do, shoot a book?"

"Azhi Dahaka is not a dog! And don't forget who was the one who beat you by –shooting a book-."

In the midst of all the shouting and bickering, the two friends decided to both simmer down for a moment. Once the stupidity of the situation settled in, the two shared a small laugh with each other.

Well sure, with hollow night, various organisations and other strange happenings, there were always things that kept them on edge. Sometimes, even the best of them wound up thinking too much.

Maybe sometimes relaxing like that was not so bad after all.

Standing up to stretch a bit, Gordeau took notice of the time, "Aw what? It's already eight at night?! Damn it, we still haven't gone to get dinner yet. Chaos, it's your turn today right?"

Nodding quietly, the tactician reached into one dusty cupboard and pulled out two cups of instant ramen. Internally, he felt quite proud of himself. If anything the two friends hated, it was getting food for each other since they were both rather picky about their diet. Sure instant food was not healthy, but-

"Really? That crap?"

"Well its fine if you don't want it," Chaos turned away a bit, "if you don't want to eat the 'crap' I bought then you may very well starve."

"Okay okay! Geez, I was kidding…"

With a loud sigh, Chaos began to fill both cups with boiling water as the initial awkward silence started to settle in once more. Once again, the two settled back in to finish the rest of their day with their own, silent thoughts.

"Hey, Chaos?"

Chaos paused for a bit, not used to the sound of his friend calling his name so seriously.

"Thanks for the food."

From the kitchen table, there was no sound to be heard except for the shifting of Gordeau's boiling ramen cup.

"You're welcome, Gordeau."

* * *

><p>AND THIS HERE IS THE FIRST (I THINK) UNIEL FANIFICTION! (party popper sound here)<p>

I haven't been writing anything for over a year but I love this fighting game so much, I had to write something.

As I said, its all Japanese and I looked up what I could from wikis to get extra info, so do give all kinds of feedback!

This is headslammer, seeing you soon maybe!


End file.
